In restaurants, lunch counters, kitchens and the like the chef or cook has constant use of a knife. In general, (for chopping and cutting various types of vegtables and foods) there is one particular sharp knife that is used with regularity. There are a variety of places that the chef or cook can place the knife for easy access, but until the present time there has been no specific place that the knife can be placed for safe easy access and easy use.
In addition, the knife has to be placed in a location where the handle is exposed so that it can be grasped easily, used and replaced. That location, in addition, must be a place where the edge of the knife is not exposed where it might cut someone.